Sleepwalking Timelord
by Miaouer
Summary: Amy is awoken in the middle of the night by the Doctor who appears to be sleepwalking. By the looks of it, the Doctor talks like the 9th and 10th regenerations in his sleep.


Amy had been peacefully asleep in bed with covers on providing her warmth when she was awoken by strange noises. She was well aware of how the Doctor liked to stay awake in the middle of the night just to be messing around with the many varias functions of the Tardis. When The Doctor did stay up in the middle of the night he would make as much as little noise as possible to avoid waking up the ponds, especially Amy for example. She yawned and rubbed her head, which made her realize how messy her hair had become in the deep sleep. She got up and took a quick glance at the digital clock that was on the nightstand - 4:22am. She let out a groan, walking through the door that lead into the console room; the lights were entirely on and the room looked like it usually did during the day, completely full of life and wonder and she looked around to see a very familiar figure on the floor. The Doctor was on the ground, sitting cross legged like a child moving his hands in a very strange manner with his sonic screwdriver in one. Amy looked at him with a frown and pointed a accusing finger at him

"What's with all the racket?" Amy made a noise of irritation and stomped her way over to him, putting her hands on her hips looking at him with an intense look. The Doctor slowly moved his head up, looking at the annoyed red head before flinging his arm, pointing the Sonic screwdriver directly at her!

"Allons-y!" The Doctor sounded strange,his voice somewhat slurred and his head slowly went back to the ground,where he continued to play with the sonic screwdriver.

"Allon-what?" Amy walked closer to the Doctor and knelt down, the dictance between them a little too close to what Rory would approve and looked at him directly in the eyes; she noticed how dull and tired they looked, there was no shine, no life, and it was as if he was...asleep! Amy got back up, there was no doubt in her mind that he was sleepwalking! She was looked at the Time Lord, who was still on the ground, with curious eyes, fiddling and moving around the sonic screwdriver like a crazy person. The Doctor suddenly dropped the Sonic Screwdriver earning a small _CLICK_ sound as it reached the stared at it,doing nothing else,until he finally spoke up still keeping an eye on it

"...Wibbly wobbly timey wimey...stuff."

Amy gave a small smile and walked back over to him, putting her arms around his waist and trying to hoist him up for about 5 to 10 minutes.

She had managed to get the Doctor up on his feet and put his sonic screwdriver back into his pocket. She held his hand firmly, trying to lead him back to his bedroom; the Doctor would mumble and say words every now and even as they walked and even made some strange movements, a lot stranger than the usual that only made Amy burst out in quiet laughter. The Time Lord, at one point, had let go of her hand and walked straight into the library; following close behind, she walked in and noticed that he had managed to knock down some books off the shelf, then took one in his hand and walked up to her and looked at the ground as if there was something there to look at for a second before bringing his head back up, throwing the book towards Amy. Luckily for her she ducked just in time and the book hit the wall knocking down a painting in the process, making a loud_CRASH_ noise,which made her jump slightly from suprise.

"...F-Fantastic."

"You tried to hit me!"

"Fantastic."

"It almost hit my face!"

"Fantastic."

Amy who was currently frowning at him just huffed as she grabbed the Doctor's hand and dragged him out of the library which had ended up in quite a mess and Amy was most certaintly going to get the Doctor to clean up what he did when he woke up, but if he ever remembered to do it, that would be something.

"The Doctor. Doctor. Fun."

"Doctor ,just shut up, we are almost to your room!" Amy sighed angrily, still upset over being waken up in the middle of the night. She continued walking at a slow pace as the Doctor was not capable of walking too fast; if he did, then he would would bump into a walls from time to time, but other than that it turned out to be easy to guide the Doctor back to his room. Other than what had happened back at the Console Room, Amy though that it seemed as if the TARDIS was aware of the situation since his room ended up being easier to find than it should. It wasn't long until they went inside and she gently sat him down on his bed and looked around the room; it seemed pretty untouched which made her wonder if he ever even used this room. When she turned around the Doctor was still sitting upright but with the covers over his head.

"I like bananas. Bananas are good..."

"Doctor, go to bed." Amy commanded in a gentle voice and the Doctor pulled the covers off of himself and looked at the ceiling before he fell backwards onto the bed with a soft thud.

"Always take a banana to a party!"

"Doctor-"

Amy was about to finish her sentence when she noticed that the Doctor was fast asleep. Ssmiling in relief she went over to him, pulling the covers up to his neck. He stirred around a bit and finally stopped when he was in a cormtable position which to her seemed like a pretty strange way to sleep, but she said nothing of it.

"G'night Doctor." Amy whispered before walking out, gently closing the door behind her.

"...Good...Good night Amy..."


End file.
